


Et in Arcadia ego

by postironichno



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postironichno/pseuds/postironichno
Summary: AU. Впервые они повстречались в общей комнате отдыха. Стив увидел его сразу. Он играл в лото со стариками, ярко улыбался и шутил, и смеялся живым, звонким смехом. Стив подумал тогда, что он волонтер или посетитель — в своей ярко-красной задорной кенгурухе он так отчетливо выделялся на фоне серых больничных роб. И это чувство — словно что-то потянуло Стива к нему с той самой секунды. Конечно, все было бы по-другому, не встреться они. Но позднее Стив ни на что на свете не променял бы эту Встречу.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 48





	Et in Arcadia ego

**Author's Note:**

> Et in Arcadia ego - крылатое латинское выражение, на русский язык чаще всего переводящееся как "И в Аркадии я есть" и, в более позднем варианте, "И я в Аркадии родился" - в общем и целом, оно "выражает понимание непрочности счастья и чувство огорчения при его утрате" (с). "Аркадия - страна райской невинности, патриархальной простоты нравов и мирного счастья, страна поэтических вымыслов." 
> 
> _____
> 
> ~2018 год, оригинал (2020 год) на фикбуке
> 
> плейлист:   
> Scratch Massive - Last Dance

и я в аркадии родился  
и как и все кругом  
лишь в колыбели счастьем насладился  
и я на свет в аркадии родился  
но сколько слез я лил потом

_© ф.шиллер_

  
—***—

Стив увидел его сразу. 

Он был первым, кто бросился в глаза, стоило только пересечь порог просторной светлой комнаты отдыха — места, где пахло хлоркой и накрахмаленным бельем, и музыка лилась из небольшого раритетного граммофона, расположенного на тумбе в самом углу.

Может, все дело было в том, что Стив никого тут не знал. В действительности он и не собирался надолго здесь задерживаться. Все, что ему было нужно, — это продержаться месяц, прежде чем мама наконец отстанет от него и поймет, что идти по ее стопам Стив не собирается и психиатром становиться не хочет. В целом, прозябание в Психиатрическом Госпитале Святого Рафаэля в качестве волонтера было скорее наказанием за проваленные вступительные экзамены в университет, чем реальным желанием Сары Роджерс приблизить единственного сына к психиатрическому ремеслу. Стив не был доктором — и вряд ли когда-нибудь стал бы.

И даже многие годы спустя Стив мог поклясться на Библии, что первое, что он увидел там — это его глаза, такие живые и яркие даже с другого конца просторного холла. Стив запомнил на всю жизнь — он улыбался. Он смеялся, запрокинув голову, и в его ужасно непослушных русых волосах сияло ласковое июньское солнце, проглядывающее сквозь невесомый тюль на высоких окнах. Он играл со стариками в лото. Стоял во главе нескольких столов, приставленных друг к другу буквой «Т», и бодро о чем-то рассказывал, роясь в желтом мешочке, а старики — кто в инвалидных колясках, кто на пластмассовых стульях — жизнерадостно улыбались ему в ответ. 

Он был не похож ни на кого другого. Не только в этом холле. Стив подумал сразу, что в жизни никогда не видел никого, подобного ему. 

Стив спросил о нем у Шэрон, с энтузиазмом вводящей его в курс дела, и та прервала свой монолог и рассеянно повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него. 

— Давно он тут? — спросил Стив. Он не знал, почему это было первым, что пришло ему в голову. Почему он спросил именно об этом. 

— Понятия не имею, — честно сказала Шэрон, и это удивило, ведь кто-кто, а Шэрон всегда все знала лучше всех — еще со школы. — Потом подойдешь и сам познакомишься. Так, по поводу тихого часа... 

Потом она продолжила щебетать, словно маленький воробей, но Стив больше ее не слушал.

И может, Стиву стоило поинтересоваться у Шэрон о другом — например, кто он такой и почему он здесь, в госпитале, — и тогда это, определенно, избавило бы их от неловкой ситуации в дальнейшем, потому что сперва Стив решил, что он волонтер, или медбрат, или просто посетитель. Он был одет в узкие светло-голубые джинсы и яркую красную кенгуруху с надписью «Счастье» на груди. Из-за длинных рукавов Стив не смог заприметить браслет. 

Стив подошел к нему не сразу. Дождался окончания игры, когда старики начали разбредаться на сеансы терапии, а он остался убирать лото в большую коробку, насвистывая что-то себе под нос. 

— Давно не видел людей, играющих в лото, — заметил Стив, когда приблизился. Стив подошел немного сзади сбоку, так что он, чуть вздрогнув, не сразу заметил его. Зато когда обернулся, Стиву показалось, что что-то в его груди, в самом сердце, стукнуло так громко и оглушительно, что он чуть не подскочил.

Стив никогда прежде не испытывал этого чувства — этого горячего, всепоглощающего жара. И когда он улыбнулся своей обворожительной белой улыбкой, Стив задержал дыхание, потому что он был прекрасен — Стив никогда, никогда прежде не видел таких людей — и его глаза были невероятного серо-голубого оттенка, кажущиеся такими сюрреалистичными в свете солнца. 

— Прости, не заметил тебя, — сказал он тихим мягким голосом, все еще улыбаясь. Стив сглотнул ком в горле и изобразил улыбку в ответ, все еще не зная, куда себя деть. — Да выбор тут не особо большой, знаешь. 

— Да нет, это здорово, — поспешил Стив. — Я бы тоже сыграл. 

Он пожал широкими плечами. 

— Сегодня после ужина подтягивайся, тут самое веселье начинается. 

Стив улыбнулся шире. И, словно очнувшись, протянул руку. 

— Стив. Стив Роджерс. 

Он немного поколебался, прежде чем пожать протянутую ладонь. Его руки были теплыми и сухими. 

— Баки, — сказал он. 

—***— 

Его звали Джеймс Барнс, и ему было двадцать.

Баки не был санитаром и не был волонтером. Стив узнал об этом многим позже — только через два дня, когда после очередной партии в лото за Баки пришел медбрат, парень по имени Клинт, и забрал на индивидуальный сеанс у доктора Роджерс. Баки никак это не прокомментировал. Он улыбнулся Стиву горьковато, заметив растерянность на его лице. Попрощался с миссис Пофри и мисс Хиль, сделав ребяческий поклон. Старушки засмеялись. 

Стив смотрел ему вслед, когда он уходил, и думал о том, почему не спросил обо всем раньше (хотя, в конце концов, у него было много работы, и они не так уж часто виделись) и почему вообще не понял все сразу. Но Баки выделялся — Баки был таким ярким, кричащим пятном на фоне серой, скучной стерильности общего холла. Госпиталь Святого Рафаэля не был так плох, как описывали психиатрические учреждения люди из интернета — здесь никого не насиловали, не били, не ставили опыты, здесь было чисто, приятно пахло и сделан хороший ремонт, — но была в нем все же атмосфера некоей необъяснимой, необъятной тоски. Потому Баки с его вечной лисьей улыбкой так сильно не вписывался в общую картину тяжелой задумчивой печали, какой обладало всякое место, так или иначе связанное со смертью людей. А в Госпитале Рафаэля люди умирали часто. 

Потом Стив думал о том, что же Баки вообще тут делает. Почему он здесь, каков его диагноз? Спрашивать было неприлично — все же они были знакомы только пару дней — а доступа к документам у Стива не было, ведь он был просто волонтером. 

— Думаешь о вечном? — спросил его Баки после ужина в тот же день. Стив сидел в общем холле, наблюдал невидящим взглядом за стариками, раскладывающими пасьянс, и остальными пациентами, занимающимися в основном своими делами.

Стив вздрогнул, услышав его голос. Баки улыбался, как и всегда это делал. Он уселся на стульчик рядом, вытянул длинные ноги, плотно охваченные светлой джинсой. Стив рассеянно ему улыбнулся. Все же ему казалось, это внезапное яркое влечение было очень заметно. Как и горячее смущение на его щеках — всякий раз как они с Баки разговаривали. 

— Да... — махнул рукой Стив. Он не собирался говорить, что думал о его диагнозе. — Просто задумался.

— Задумываться — это хорошо, — заявил Баки. — Я сам этим грешу. Как задумаюсь иногда о грибах-зомби...

И он очень хитро улыбнулся. 

Стив сбился с мысли. 

— О каких еще грибах-зомби? — не понял он. Баки будто этого и ждал.

— Как? Ты не в курсе? — удивился он очень даже артистично. Стив покачал головой. — Ну, есть такой гриб. Кордицепс однобокий. Его поры попадают в мозг людей через нос и прорастают там. Гриб зомбирует человека, заставляя его делать то, что гриб хочет.

Стив глупо улыбнулся. 

— Ты шутишь, — сказал он. Они были знакомы не так давно, но Стив успел выучить эту странную любовь Баки к разного рода розыгрышам и выдумкам. Может, Баки стал бы отличным писателем, если бы захотел. — Не может быть.

— Да я клянусь! — возмутился Баки. — Ну загугли, раз не веришь.

— У меня нет телефона с собой, — парировал Стив с усмешкой. — И ты это знаешь.

— Ну тогда остается лишь поверить знающем человеку.

Стив хмыкнул. 

— И что же... делает этот гриб?

— Подчиняет себе, — легко сказал Баки. — Человек забывает, кто он, забывает пить, есть, а делает лишь то, что хочет гриб. Этот гриб живет в тепле, в тропиках.

Стив нахмурился. Тон у Баки был такой серьезный, словно он читает лекцию в университете — трудно было не поверить. 

— Но... — побормотал Стив, — но почему же о нем так мало говорят? Нужно что-то делать! Что, если он эволюционирует и приобретет устойчивость к температуре?!

— А что тут сделаешь? — вздохнул Баки многозначительно. — Ученые, которые приезжают помочь, тоже заражаются грибом, и он убивает все правильные мысли в их голове. Вот так-то. Знаешь, зомби-апокалипсис, на самом деле, не такая уж выдумка.

Стив смотрел ему в глаза несколько секунд в полной тишине. Медленно все вставало на свои места, и он ощутил себя дураком. Наконец, он сказал:

— Ты шутишь, да? 

Баки широко улыбнулся, сдаваясь. Он хлопнул себя по лбу рукой, на которой теперь можно было разглядеть белый больничный браслет.

— Про ученых было слишком?

Стив открыто, искренне рассмеялся. 

— Да, тут ты перегнул.

Они помолчали, смотря на стариков. Стрелка часов двигалась к восьми. 

— На самом деле такой гриб правда есть, — как по секрету сказал Баки, чуть наклонившись. — Просто он паразитирует на муравьях и пауках.

— Я загуглю это, — пообещал Стив. Баки поднял руки в жесте капитуляции.

— Так... Семейное дело? — спросил вдруг он. Стив сначала не понял, а затем вспомнил, что представлялся Баки с фамилией. Он пожал плечами.

— Не то чтобы, — сказал он. — Я не думаю, что пойду в психиатрию. Это не для меня.

— Да? А куда ты хочешь?

Стив пожал плечами. Он о таком давно не задумывался. Раньше он и правда хотел быть врачом или военным. Хотел пойти по стопам отца или мамы — стать своего рода целителем. Но затем, на первом курсе старшей школы, погиб его лучший друг Сэм, и жизненный ритм Стива сильно сбился. Да все подкосилось. Хорошо, что они с Наташей и Тони продолжали держаться вместе. Так было лучше им всем. 

— Может, куда-нибудь на журналистику или типа того. Не знаю, — сознался Стив. Баки кивнул, не став напирать. Они вновь погрузились в молчание, теплое и уютное им обоим.

— Можешь спросить, — вдруг сказал Баки. Он ласково, но грустно улыбнулся, не так широко, как Стив привык видеть. — Ничего такого страшного не случится. Не укушу.

Стив слабо усмехнулся, отведя глаза. Понятно было, о чем Баки толкует. 

— Какой у тебя диагноз?

Баки смотрел на стариков. 

— Депрессивный эпизод на фоне ПТСР, — ответил он просто и пожал плечами. — Пока лежу тут. Так и мне полегче, и родителям.

Стив кивнул. На депрессивный эпизод это было не похоже, но он прекрасно знал, что нет смысла искать в человеке депрессию по внешнему виду. Ее вот так, сразу, не угадаешь, не разглядишь. 

— И как давно ты тут? — спросил Стив, подразумевая, как давно длится его депрессивный эпизод. Баки не моргнул.

— Три года.

—***—

Мама очень щепетильно, очень внимательно относилась к личным данным своих пациентов. Да и к своим пациентам в принципе. Она была заведующим второго отделения из трех, и у нее в крыле не было буйных. В основном — старики с деменцией и не так уж много безобидных пациентов от двадцати до сорока лет. Не было ни эксцессов, ни чрезвычайных ситуаций, потому жизнь в северном крыле Госпиталя Святого Рафаэля казалась очень медленной и тягучей. 

Стив не сразу решился пойти к маме, чтобы спросить про Баки. Он вообще не собирался что-либо спрашивать. Его работа проходила спокойно, без проблем и осложнений, и мама была в целом им довольна. Стив подружился с несколькими медсестрами, подругами Шэрон, Мантис и Кэр, и медбратом Клинтом. Они проходили практику от университета, поэтому много чего записывали и спрашивали у врачей и старшего персонала. В общем-то, Стив неплохо себя зарекомендовал. Ни одного замечания или выговора. Он решил, этого хватит для мамы, чтобы все рассказать. 

— Ну уж нет, — ответила мама, стоило услышать его вопрос. Стив сжал губы. — Я не имею права, прости. Врачебная тайна.

— Но мам... — начал Стив. — Я просто...

— Прости, но нет, — прервала она. Выглядела она устало, но строго. — Это нарушение закона.

Стив кивнул. Глупо было полагать, что мама поможет.

— Ладно, забудь.

Мама хмыкнула. 

— Послушай, я понимаю твою заинтересованность, — сказала вдруг она. Она сложила руки на столе в замок, как делала, когда общалась со своими пациентами. Стив уставился на нее.

— Прости?

— Твою заинтересованность сложно не заметить, — заявила мама. Стив отчего-то смутился и разозлился одновременно.

— Я просто хотел бы помочь, — попытался оправдаться он, но смысла спорить не было.

— Ой, да прекрати, — махнула рукой мама. — Джеймс очень милый молодой человек. И красивый. Просто... — вдруг она замолчала, словно подбирала слова. Стив непонимающе нахмурился. Наконец, мама заключила: — Не нужно привязываться к таким людям, Стиви.

— Каким — таким?

— Таким, как Джеймс Барнс, — не стала увиливать мама. Она вздохнула, явно стараясь смягчить голос. — Ни к чему хорошему это обычно не приводит. Поверь мне.

Стив упрямо нахмурился еще сильнее. 

— С чего ты взяла? Нормальный он.

Мама покачала головой. 

— Я знаю, о чем говорю, поверь. — Она отложила папку с документами, которые заполняла, в нижний ящик стола. Стив чувствовал себя провинившимся школьником на серьезной беседе с родителем и понять не мог, почему. — Послушай, я видела такое. Видела и девушек, и парней. Которые ходили сюда, к таким вот Джеймсам Барнсам.

— Чушь, — уперся Стив. — Причем тут...

— Ты не застал Питера, да? — вдруг сказала мама. — Он приходил к своему парню. Или мужу, не знаю, они собирались пожениться. У Уэйда было пограничное расстройство личности. Сначала не так все плохо. Его госпитализировали впервые, когда он заморил себя голодом, а потом пытался поджечь себя, потому что считал себя бессмертным супергероем. За пять лет он лежал здесь восемь раз.

Стив никак не отреагировал, задумчиво опустив глаза. Затем вдруг спросил: 

— Что с ним стало?

Мама откинулась на спинку кресла и ответила профессиональным тоном врача:

— Выстрелил себе в голову из «Магнума» во время ремиссии. Летальный исход. Ему было тридцать два. Пациенты с таким диагнозом редко доживают до двадцати пяти.

Стив сжал губы. Ему почему-то стало очень грустно и страшно от мысли, что Баки мог бы... 

— Но у Баки не ПРЛ. У него депрессивный эпизод на фоне ПТСР. Люди с ПТСР могут жить всю жизнь нормальной жизнью, могут...

— Какая разница, если он все равно здесь? — хмыкнула мама. Не ему было рассказывать ей о психиатрических заболеваниях. Она взглянула Стиву в лицо. — Я говорю это потому, что ты должен понимать, какая это невыносимая, страшная ноша — привязываться к таким людям. — Она помолчала. — И как ты будешь винить себя, когда его не станет.

Стив поднял глаза. Он ничего не ответил. 

—***— 

Может, мама была и права. Потом, многими годами позже, когда Стив искал Баки по всему Нью-Йорку в ужасе, что найдет лишь его труп, или когда возвращался домой с замиранием сердца, потому что в квартире не горел свет, или когда заставлял Баки поесть хотя бы раз за прошедшие десять дней, когда уговаривал его не плакать, когда прятал ножи по всему дому — потом Стив временами думал об этом. Об их нелепом случайном разговоре и о некоем Питере, парень которого выстрелил себе в голову во время ремиссии — просто выстрелил и все. Не было никакой депрессивной фазы, не было маниакальной. Уэйд терпел очень долго — и в конце концов бороться оказалось не под силу. Позднее Стив узнал от мамы, что Уэйд написал письмо, в котором винил во всем себя, и эта тяжесть вины погубила в нем все стремление справиться, все желание жить даже рядом с Питером. Он хотел освободить его, потому что Питеру было двадцать, он должен был учиться, работать, стать человеком науки. Стив не знал ни Питера, ни Уэйда, но почему-то запомнил их историю на всю жизнь. 

Они с Баки подружились очень быстро, но момент дружбы был скорее переходным, ведь было так очевидно, что Стив влюбился. Это было теплое щекотное чувство в груди, которое он сохранил на всю жизнь. 

И вероятно, если бы тогда, в ночь, когда Баки стало плохо, Стив просто ушел, его жизнь была бы куда проще. Была бы более предсказуемой и понятной. Но Баки плакал в коридоре, спрятавшись в углу — вмиг, несмотря на рост и ширину плеч, он сделался таким маленьким и незаметным — и Стив ощущал себя Титаником, несущимся навстречу айсбергу. Это был переломный момент. В ту минуту он выбрал путь. 

Стив не ушел. Он сказал миссис Кэй позвать медперсонал и сам сел рядом с Баки. Баки позволил ему приобнять себя, потом, словно во сне, ткнулся ему в шею, такой огромный по сравнению со Стивом, и бормотал: 

— Я знал, где она лежит, я знал, где она лежит, я знал...

Стив понятия не имел, о чем он. 

Потом Баки лежал в своей кровати, и к его локтю тянулась капельница. Стив почему-то сидел рядом с ним, хотя там должны были сидеть родители, но из Нью-Йорка до Госпиталя Святого Рафаэля был час езды, и той ночью они не появились. Стив не ушел, даже когда мама пришла за ним и сказала, что не нужно оставаться здесь на ночь. 

— Считай, я на ночной смене, — сказал Стив.

Сара Роджерс не стал спорить. 

— Смотри не пожалей.

Стив не обернулся. 

—***—

Баки не был одинок. У него была семья — мама и папа. Вполне приличные, добропорядочные люди. Они приезжали бы к нему чаще, если бы не работа — это Баки сказал потом, позднее. Стив познакомился с ними случайно. Мама у Баки была красивой и маленькой, а отец, напротив, угловатым и высоким. Когда мама приезжала к Баки, она всегда плакала. 

Через две недели, к концу июня, Стив узнал: у Баки были три попытки самоубийства. Два раза он глотал таблетки и один раз вскрыл вены. Всякий раз его спасала мама — и всякий раз это было чудом. 

Баки показывал ему шрамы на запястьях. Уродливые и кривые. Он говорил, что резал не бритвой, а ножом, потому что порыв был слишком внезапным и невозможным. 

— Надо было ночью, — пробормотал он. Он был очень бледным и уставшим. Словно все свои силы он тратил, чтобы сидеть в холле на стуле рядом со Стивом. Всё эти чертовы препараты, которые Баки начали колоть после срыва. Мама объясняла Стиву, что это необходимо. — А я, дурак, днем.

— Не говори так, — прошептал Стив. Он держал руку Баки в своей и мягко водил большим пальцем вдоль шрама, но коснуться рубца боялся. — Все к лучшему.

Баки покачал головой. Он смотрел на то, как Стив гладит его запястье. Его глаза вдруг наполнились слезами, и у Стива сжались сердце и желудок от этой картины. 

— Я ведь знал, где она лежит, — сказал снова Баки, подняв глаза прямо на Стива. — Я ведь знал.

И голос его был полон вины. 

—***— 

Эта привязанность была внезапной, сильной и в каком-то роде мучительной. Стив не знал, что будет делать, когда лето кончится. Когда прекратится его контракт с больницей. Он будет ездить сюда, как тот Питер? А ведь они с Баки даже не встречались. 

Но быть может, ему это было нужно. Тогда, в тот момент. Забота о ком-то, к кому он так прикипел, пускай и быстро. Эта внезапная влюбленность вдруг оказалась сильным ярким стимулом. Неожиданно Стив нашел в себе новые силы — готовиться к университету, работать. У него появились планы, связанные с Баки, и впервые за полтора года Стив захотел что-то делать, как-то воплотить их в жизнь. Впервые со дня похорон Сэма Стив подумал, что не зря в той аварии он остался живым за них двоих. 

Любить Баки было просто и приятно, и тепло, будто Стив шел по ледяной улице так долго, что потерял счет времени, а потом его вдруг позвали в уютный дом погреться у камина. Баки стало лучше к июлю, ему отменили несколько препаратов, от которых он был вялым и сонливым, и он вновь стал улыбаться ярко и широко, и играл со стариками в лото. 

Стив рассказал ему, что будет пробовать на следующий год поступить в университет на дефектолога. Баки очень воодушевился этой новостью. 

— Звучит очень благородно, знаешь ли, — улыбнулся он. — Будешь помогать людям и все такое.

— Да, надеюсь, выгорит, — согласился Стив. Они сидели во дворе, потому что на улице было тепло и хорошо, солнце скрылось за облаками, и пахло дождем.

— Супергерой, которого заслуживает этот город, — шутливо сказал Баки. Они помолчали. Стив вдруг почувствовал, что Баки смотрит на него, и повернул голову. Тот вдруг сказал со слабой улыбкой: — Хотел бы я это увидеть.

Стив кивнул. 

— Увидишь, — уверенно сказал он. Баки отвел взгляд. Он смотрел долго-долго и отчего-то погрустнел.

— Знаешь, есть такое выражение, — вдруг сказал Баки. — Латинское. «Et in Arcadia ego». Оно о том, что счастье очень непрочная материя, очень хрупкая. Легко разрушить его. И потом жалеть об этом всю жизнь. 

Он едва договорил — и Стив вдруг его поцеловал. Это был очень быстрый, внезапный порыв. Баки не отшатнулся и не ушел, хотя поцелуй тот и был неловким и невинным, и больше смешным, чем серьезным — простое касание к уголку губ. 

Баки посмотрел ему в глаза очень печальным взглядом. 

— Не хочу, чтобы ты пожалел потом, — сказал он тихо. — Потому что ты пожалеешь.

Стив покачал головой. 

— Ты что, пророк?

Баки усмехнулся. 

— Просто знаю.

Стив упрямо сказал:

— Нельзя ничего знать наперед.

Он не знал, поверил ли ему Баки. 

—***—

Это было не похоже на стандартные, общепринятые отношения. Они не могли сходить на свидание, не могли погостить друг у друга, погулять где-то кроме больничного двора. Стив не мог принести Баки цветов, а Баки не мог купить ему мороженого. 

Спустя две недели Стив познакомился с родителями Баки. Прежде он видел их мельком. Миссис Барнс оказалась милой и чуткой женщиной, в то время как мистер — молчаливым и задумчивым, и вечно озабоченным делами. Они увиделись в холле, когда Барнсы пришли проведать сына, а Стив сидел с Баки около граммофона, играя в карты. 

Позднее миссис Барнс пригласила Стива на чашку чая. Они встретились в городке в трех милях от госпиталя, на террасе небольшой уютной кофейни.

Помолчав, миссис Барнс сразу, без предисловия сказала: 

— Не хочу, чтобы ты пожалел об этом.

Стив невесело усмехнулся. 

— Забавно, что все продолжают говорить мне это.

Миссис Барнс кивнула. 

— Просто... Если ты не готов — не стоит. Не стоит пытаться, если знаешь, что уйдешь, — она взглянула в свою чашку. В отражении черного кофе плыли облака. — Джимми болен. И это не простуда. Если не готов — пожалуйста... — она покачала головой. — Пожалуйста, не делай все хуже.

В тот момент Стив даже не обиделся, хотя слова ее звучали довольно пессимистично. Как он мог сделать Баки хуже? Но наверное, мог. Сделал бы, если бы ушел, когда понял, что не справится. 

(Позднее, однако, он ни разу всерьез не задумывался уйти).

Немного поговорив и обсудив их ситуацию, миссис Барнс засобиралась домой. Стив успел спросить, когда она уже поднялась и взяла свою сумочку:

— Что значит — «Я знал, где она лежит»?

Миссис Барнс застыла. Она взглянула Стиву в глаза. Затем спросила: 

— Он... он снова говорил это?

Стив кивнул. Немного помолчав, миссис Барнс бросила: 

— Поищи информацию о Ванде Максимофф.

С этими словами она ушла, а Стив остался сидеть в одиночестве. 

—***—

Ванда Максимофф училась с Баки в одной школе. Они были дружны, если верить ее странице на фейсбуке. Она погибла три года назад, когда ее изнасиловали и убили в одном из заброшенных парков Нью-Йорка. 

Информации в сети нашлось мало. Писали об этом лишь некоторые не особо крупные издания. Один из соучастников убийства пришел в департамент полиции с повинной. На тот момент Ванда была в розыске уже четыре недели. Парень, сознавшийся в соучастии в преступлении, отдал ее тонкий золотой браслет и сказал, что не знает, где остальные ее закопали — он убежал, когда понял, что она не дышит, — но сказал, что знает ее парень и может рассказать. Баки был ее парнем, и в ту ночь он был с ней. 

Ее тело нашли полицейские собаки, потому что Баки не мог дать показаний, а подозреваемые — это были парни из их школы, на курс постарше — отрицали вину. Баки не присутствовал ни на суде, ни на похоронах и попал в клинику практически сразу — со второй попыткой самоубийства. Спустя три недели его увезли в Госпиталь святого Рафаэля, когда он еще раз попытался вскрыть себе вены. 

Стив не хотел копаться в этом дальше. Не хотел, потому что думал, будет лучше, если Баки расскажет сам. Тогда это казалось ему правильным, хоть он и не знал, как далеко это его заведет.

—***—

В начале августа маме срочно потребовалось, чтобы Стив отправился к тете в Бостон и передал ей важные документы. Поездка занимала всего ничего — двое суток — но это означало, что Стив должен был расстаться с Баки. На тот момент они так сильно привязались друг к другу, что расстояние показалось Стиву непреодолимым, но и подвести маму он не мог. Слишком поздно он понял, что у Баки нет телефона и предупредить его не получится. Поначалу это напугало, но затем Стив решил, что передаст через Мантис или Шэрон. 

Всю поездку его глодало неприятное, колючее чувство, и он ерзал в кресле автобуса, как маленький ребенок. Бостон встретил его непогодой, нагнав еще больше тоски. Шэрон не отвечала на последнее сообщение — передала ли она Баки послание — и оттого Стив волновался еще сильнее. 

По возвращении Стив узнал, что у Баки случился срыв, и ему вновь поставили седативные. 

— Он думал, ты погиб, — объясняла мама, пока вела Стива по длинному пустому коридору. На часах уже было девять, поэтому пациенты разошлись по палатам. — Я пыталась объяснить ему, что ты всего лишь в отъезде, но он думал, я вру. 

— Боже, я же попросил Шэр... — пробормотал Стив, ощущая небывалой силы страх и волнение. Что, если он сделал Баки хуже — уже сделал? Но он ведь даже не уходил!

Баки лежал на кровати в одиночной палате. Его веселая ярко-синяя футболка с принтом Пикачу сильно контрастировала с кремовым постельным бельем. Баки спал, когда Стив сел рядом с ним на стул. Кожа его была ужасно бледной, а под глазами кто-то словно растер фиолетовые тени. 

— Не засиживайся, — предупредила мама, прежде чем уйти.

Баки проснулся через полчаса. Увидев его, он сказал: 

— Ты тут.

Стив кивнул. Он взял Баки за руку и сам усмехнулся тому, как слащаво и глупо они сейчас, должно быть, выглядели. 

— Я ездил в Бостон, — сказал Стив. Баки смотрел ему в лицо мутным, отстраненным взглядом и мягко, устало улыбался. Он был под препаратами, понял Стив.

— Я думал, ты тоже погиб, — признался Баки. — Думал, ты погиб. А я ничего не смогу сделать. Думал, они тебя тоже забрали.

— Тоже? — ухватился Стив.

Баки замолчал. Губы у него пересохли и слиплись. 

— Я трус, Стиви, — сказал Баки. — Я такой трус.

По его виску пробежала слеза и, упав, растворилась в наволочке. Стив покачал головой.

— Неправда, Бак, — сказал он упрямо, но мягко. — Чушь собачья.

— Я смотрел, как они забирают ее, — прошептал Баки. В эту минуту откровения он казался очень слабым, очень потерянным. И Стив был счастлив, что может держать его за руку. Может вести его. — Я смотрел и ничего не мог сделать. Я думал, они и тебя заберут.

— Эй, — позвал его Стив. — Никто меня не заберет, хорошо? Честно. Обещаю.

Баки покачал головой.

— Я знал, где она лежит, — и заплакал.

Стив ощутил волну удушающей, всепоглощающей любви, тоски и привязанности. Он наклонился и поцеловал Баки в губы, в щеку, в лоб, в висок. 

— Ты знаешь, — прошептал он, прижавшись к его виску лбом. — Ты и сейчас знаешь, Бак. Ты просто не хочешь вспоминать, потому что это больно, но ты знаешь, — и голос его был тихим, мягким и очень искренним. — Ты должен вспомнить, Бак. Чтобы больше было не больно.

Баки зажмурился, и Стив перебрался к нему на кровать, лег рядом и обнял поперек груди. 

Может, эта встреча была судьбой. 

—***— 

  
  
Баки попросил его съездить с ним в Нью-Йорк через три дня после того, как Стив вернулся из Бостона. Вспоминать было больно и страшно, и Стив мечтал, чтобы этого всего никогда с Баки не случалось. Важным, невероятно важным было то, как Стив держал Баки за руку, когда тот в полнейшей тишине показал ему небольшой заросший колодец за мостом в заброшенном парке. 

Ванда Максимофф была скинута туда три года назад на глазах Баки уже мертвой. Собаки долго не могли найти ее труп — из-за воды. А Баки не мог показать — ведь он винил себя так сильно, что не хотел вспоминать, где она покоилась долгих четыре недели. Но как он мог помочь ей? Что бы он сделал против четырех нападавших, ведь сам был сильно избит? 

Когда они ехали обратно — миссис Барнс везла их в своем «Опеле» в полнейшей тишине — Баки вдруг повернулся к Стиву, сидящему рядом, у правой пассажирской двери. 

— Стив? — позвал он. Дождавшись, когда Стив повернется, он серьезно произнес: — Я люблю тебя.

Стив застыл всего на минуту. Он кивнул и вдруг почувствовал себя очень, очень счастливым. 

— Я люблю тебя, — отозвался он.

Миссис Барнс тактично сделала вид, что ничего не слышала. 

—***— 

Может, не случись встречи, вся его жизнь сложилась бы по-другому — позднее Стив иногда задумывался об этом. Потом, в счастливые моменты, в моменты печали, или страха, или обиды. Любить Баки было сложно — и это была тяжелая, ответственная ноша — Стив никогда об этом не забывал, просто потому что забыть бы не вышло. 

Немногим позднее из чистого любопытства Стив нашел балладу Шиллера* и несколько статей о той самой крылатой фразе — и я был в Аркадии — о которой говорил Баки, когда они поцеловались впервые во дворе Госпиталя Святого Рафаэля. По сути, это все было об участи — и о том, что даже в Аркадии, в стране счастья, есть смерть. «Есть два цветка, и мудрый выберет один из двух». 

Стив в жизни не пожалел о своем выборе. 

______

* — «Отречение», Фридрих Шиллер


End file.
